


Terra is my Type

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Series: Riven, the fire fairy [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Final Battle, Fire fairy, Romance, Terra - Freeform, beatrix - Freeform, earth fairy, riven - Freeform, rosalind - Freeform, type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Relationships: Terra Harvey/Riven
Series: Riven, the fire fairy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217636
Kudos: 10





	Terra is my Type

It was the final battle against Rosalind, Beatrix and the Burned Ones, Musa and Aisha were fighting against the burned while Bloom and Stella as well for Farah were fighting against the ex-headmistress of Alfea and well Sky and Riven were fighting against Beatrix while the prince of Eraklyon was trying to convince the air fairy to join their side but without any luck because she was still attacking them while Terra was running towards the battle while she listen to the boys and Beatrix talking while they were fighting.  
—You do not have to do this Beatrix. You can leave Rosalind and come back to Alfea and your friends. —Sky said.  
—I do not have friends, just Rosalind. —Beatrix said with an angry voice.  
—Yes, you do. You have us. We are you friends Beatrix. —Riven said to her, trying to convince his ex-girlfriend to stop the fight and join them even if the things between them were sour because the specialist decided to run away with his friend and the Winx instead of staying with her. He chooses someone else instead of her and she hated him for it.  
—No, you are not. You choose a stupid and fat earth fairy over me. You are not my friend Riven; you are just another motherfucker with who I sleep with. —Beatrix said to him still angry because it was true that the decision of leaving Alfea with the Winx was in part because of him not wanting to leave Terra alone, and he knew that she could look after herself but still was going to be worried for her with burned ones all over the place and in the city of Solaria, where the Queen Luna died in hands of Rosalind and left Stella as the new queen, where the group of friends were staying until they decided to attack the school and free everyone of the control of Rosalind.  
—Do not you ever call Terra those things again or I will make you eat dirt from the greenhouse with my own hands. —Riven said now truly angry, because after their escape from the school Terra and he bonded as friends again and after a big and long apologize they became friend again and the specialist told himself that he was going to protect her from anyone that talked the way he did with her in the past.  
—You need a green hand Riven? —Terra said, when she finally came into the battle and smiled to the brown haired boy who did the same before the earth fairy started to attack the air fairy with plants so in that way, they could start an epic battle.

A one that lasted a long time and ended when Terra was going to protect Riven from Beatrix’s attack the fairy attacked her instead and made her fly a few feet before falling into the floor unconscious and with big burn mark of her chest that looked like that could had kill her in the act, but Sky did not know if she was dead or not but Riven knew that he was pissed so without thinking twice he let go his sword and put his arms out in Beatrix’s direction before screaming and letting fire get out of his hand with a force that burned the air fairy until she was not more that a pile of ashes.  
And Riven even if he just realized that he was a fire fairy and killed his ex he was worried for Terra so in that way he ran in the earth fairy’s direction so in that way he could take her in his arms and try to wake her up without any luck, so in that way he started to worried because of that.  
—She is not waking up Sky! What should we do? —Riven said, on the edge of tears of not wanting to lose his friend and even the most wonderful girl he ever meets on all Alfea.  
—Bloom has healing powers, and she is a fire fairy, you can do it too. Just concentrate and heal Terra. —the prince said to his friend who in that moment nodded his head on a yes and put his hand on Terra injury so in that way he could start to think in the past, on his friend think with Terra and his love for her. Because she was everything to him in the past and she was again now so he could not let her died, not if he had the chance to save her from the death has, she saved Farah from her own.

*****

And in that way the time passed and the whole school of Alfea was admiring the new fire fairy Riven who not only had a change of heart and quit the drugs but also was walking in the cafeteria where a couple of water fairies approached to him and told him:  
—Hi Riv, Emma, Alice and I were talking about going to the library to study for the elements test of the next friday and we wanted to know if you wanted to study with us. —. To which the fairy simply said:  
—Sorry, you flatter me, but I have another plan for this friday.  
—Why you say no? We are not your type? —Emma said a little bit confuse because Riven never told a girl that wanted to date him no and even hook up with three girls at once.  
—Exactly, Terra Harvey is my type. —the specialist said before smiling to the girls and walking away in direction of the Winx’s table where he joined his best friend and his new girlfriend to which he said… — Hey babe. —. Before kissing Terra and made everybody know in the school that he was only of one fairy, the only one that was his type.

His earth fairy, Terra Harvey.


End file.
